Truth or Dare!
by Pheonixlover123456789101112
Summary: What happens when a friendly game of truth or dare goes haywire! Bad summary I know this is my first Fanfic so please bare with me. Rated T for Language rating might change.


**This is my first fanfic so please bear with me on this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail **

**Because if I did Natsu and Lucy would have been together by now!**

**Chapter 1**

**Let's Play Truth or Dare!**

"I can't take this anymore! Rain, rain, oh! Look at that more rain! It has been raining so much that the request board is actually almost empty! This is bull shit the rain needs to stop right now I can't take much more of this fucking rain!" Lucy said pouting to the demon-mage in front of her.

It's true for the last two weeks, Magnolia has gotten more rain than in the last 20 years. Requests had started to come in less and less. Everyone always inside trying to stay out of the rain. It was like the bad guys just didn't want to be bad with all this rain coming down. The members of the guild were starting to feel the same way. All that energy was starting to build up and no one had anywhere to put it so people start taking it out on each other. Even Alzack and Bisca had started fighting and those two almost never fought. Ever since they returned from Tenrou Island those to have been glued to the hip, but with all this rain they were starting to dislike each other more and more. I wonder if this means the end of their relationship.

Mira starts to giggle behind her hand

"Well someone is rather frustrated lately. I just asked you if you were done with your meal Lucy. You are starting to sound like Natsu I think his hot-headedness might be wearing off on you. Actually it is kinda cute how you two sometimes act like each other. You two must really love each other." She replies her bubbly tone, while smiling at the now slightly blushing Celestial Mage

"Mira, it's not like that with Natsu and me you know that we have no romantic feelings for each other. We will not EVER have feelings like that." She say's sounding more like she's trying to convince herself instead of Mirajane. Because secretly both her and Natsu were in love with each other but you would never hear one of them say it out loud.

"Whatever you say," she replies with a smirk

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ICE BASTARD!" yelled suddenly?

"YOU HEARD ME YOU FIERY MOUTH BREATHING LOUD MOUTH!" Lucy turns around to see Gray and Natsu fighting… Again. Everyone cheering for someone or trying to break the fight up.

"Go Gray-sama, Juvia knows can do it!" Juvia cheered for her beloved.

While everyone watched the two boys fight Mira started to look around the guild hall it is strangely empty only a select few who were there. Lucy was there watching the fight, Natsu and Gray were there, Juvia was cheering and fawning over the newly stripped ice mage, Levy had her nose in one of the biggest book she had ever seen in her life, Gajeel was eating beside her while watching the fight, Erza was trying to eat her strawberry cake in peace and the newly recruited Jellal was having what looked like a friendly conversation with Erza._(yup, you heard it folks Jellal is part of Fairy Tail)_ Everyone else must be at home. Thought Mirajane to herself. This gave Mira an idea she could use to put her matchmaking plans into motion. She started smiling.

"That is enough out of you two got it!" Erza yelled now that the boys had ticked off her last nerve.

The boy's instantly stopping the fight.

"Now then you two will stop this understood," she gave them her best glare.

Both gulped nervously "Aye, Sir" the said in union.

"Natsu, Gajeel where are Happy and Lily," Jellal asked the two dragon slayers where there two precious exceeds were.

Everyone realized that the two cheerful cats weren't there.

"Oh, they went to Wendy's and Karla's. Happy really misses her so he dragged Lily with him to go visit them and see how they were doing." Natsu replied still nervously looking at Erza.

"I still don't know why MY cat had to go with yours it's bull shit if you ask me," Gajeel replied grimly while munching on a bolt.

"Happy see's Lily as a close friend Gajeel so it's only realistic that he would take him to go see Karla and Wendy," the quiet girl reading the ginormous book replied.

"Juvia isn't there something you could do about the rain. Water is your element." Lucy asked more like begged. "Please I am so bored that I might just go insane from boredom. Please I beg you do something." Lucy finished with a groan.

"No Juvia cannot do anything, if Juvia could Juvia would but this is not Juvia's doing." She replied while shaking her head.

Everyone groaned they were all sick of the rain. That's when Mira spoke up.

"I have an idea everyone why don't we all play Truth or Dare?" she replied with a mischievous glint in her eye

_**Thanks everyone. Hoped you liked it. **_


End file.
